A New Hope for Love Just One Small Problem
by QueenOfGames96
Summary: I'm no good with summaries so here I go. Hikaru is still sad about the death of his wife,son,and twin. On the fifth anniversry a friend invites him to lunch where he meets some one whocould help him forget about the accident.T 4 words.


First Ouran Fic be nice. Please review. You will get imaginary cookies. Also I will not update unless I get at least ten reviews. Here it is anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

_The car was speeding the rain coming down hard Hikaru was shouting back at his wife and twin. Hikaru's son was sobbing quietly next to him as the noise upset the small boy. Their argument was leaning towards physical violence it seemed though since they where in car they couldn't throw a single punch. Amy (1) turned around real quick to give him the death glare while yelling at him. She turned around to see the other car coming way to fast down the highway. The headlights shone through the window of the car the other car swerved into their lane and then there was the sound of crunching metal and screams. Then there was nothing but blood. Hikaru watched helpfully as the blood of his loved ones slowly surrounded him. He saw the quick glint of something silver before giving into complete darkness._

The beeping of his alarm clock woke Hikaru from his terrifying nightmare. He looked at his watch and saw that it was the thirteenth of October exactly five years since the accident (2). He sat up and ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the day. After about five minutes he swung his legs out of bed then got up walked to his closet to put on one of his many fine work suits. He left about a half an hour later climbing into his Mercedes (3) and drove to work already dreading his long day. The drive was slow and involved him cursing and flipping off some of the other drivers as was necessary in his environment of the Japanese rush hour. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel as he thought to himself about nothing really he was happy though at least his mind wasn't focused on the accident like it always was on this particular day. He looked at the dashboard of his car and said a few unprintable words as he saw he was now going to be late to his job. Hikaru worked at his Dad's technology company he would soon own it as soon as the whole matter of Karou's death cleared up. His phone rang in his pocket since he was stuck in traffic he checked his Blackberry. On the screen there was a little alarm reminding him of his lunch with Tamiki today at the new Petite France Café or whatever it was called, as if Hikaru cared he just wanted to get this day over with.

After about another half hour of unbearable slow traffic Hikaru pulled up in front of the office with a slight gleam of frustration in his brown eyes. He opened the door and walked right in being greeted with the sound of the normal "Good Morning Mr. Hitachiin." Hikaru looked at all the faces around him eachone had a smile on it some more geinuine then others but none the less everyone was happy about something. He sighed inwardly to himself wanting to share even a piece of their happiness. Hikaru ignored all of them as he headed into the elevator so that he could get to his office on the twenty-third floor. Of course due to his luck the elevator decided to tourture Hikaru by going painstakingly slow today, he tapped his foot impaintly waiting for the elevator to start going faster. After what seemed like an hour, though most likely only two minutes but still, he reached his floor. The ginger walked to his office on the other side of the floor mostly stomping fast and irritaded to his office wher the rest of the day, surprislingly flew by. Soon it was time for him to meet Tamiki at the restraunt though it was hell getting there.

Finlly Hikaru pulled up to the Restrunt where a young boy of about eighteen took his car and parked it for him. He saw Tamiki standing at the entrance smiling his signuture goofy grin happiness flowed naturally out of Tamiki. Hikaru couldn't help but smle at the blonde as he approched him and gave him a friendly hug. "Tamiki why did you drag me all the way out here for?" the ginger asked the blonde man with a fake smile on his face. The blonde laughed " Ah, Hikaru it's cause I missed you and as for the venue I'm going to show you actually good tasting food."

"Is that all?"

"No Hikaru it's not there's also someone I'd like you to meet, now where'd she go?"

"She? Look Tamiki I appricate the offer but I'm not interested." Tamiki looked away from his search to look at Hikaru as if he wasn't getting it."Not interested?" he asked, after a second it hit him and his devil-may-care smile returned as he laughed. " No bud not for you she's mine idiot. I want you to meet the girl I'm dating."

"Oh, well that's a entiraly different situation." Hikaru's cheeks burned with blush as relized he had just badly embaressed himself. He looked around trying to find a way to scape when he heard Tamiki yell " AH, there she is the little devil." Hikaru turned in the direction Tamiki's finger pointed and was amazed at the girl's beauty. " This Hikaru is Haruhi Fujika, my fiancee."

* * *

(1) She is from America Hikaru meet her on a business trip.  
(2) His watch tells the date too. Just making that more obvious.  
(3) I know its not really the car you might imagine Hikaru in but I can.  
Anyway hope you liked it. Please review there will be imaginary cookies. And if you want to see what happens next give me ten reviews. Bye for now.


End file.
